Aprendendo Com Peixes
by Virgo Nyah
Summary: Como Dohko passou todos esses anos em Rozan sem ninguém pra conversar? Como Athena decidiu quem ia ser o novo Grande Mestre? Como Dohko tirou o atraso? O que aconteceu com Dr Peixo no final? Como Shion ficou 200 anos vivo sem explicaçoes?


_**Como Dohko reagiu quando soube que ia ficar em frente a uma cachoeira por 200 anos? O que pensou nesses 200 anos? Como aliviou a tensão? E o principal: como Shion se manteve vivo por 200 anos sem explicação plausível (o que isso tem a ver?)?**_

**Dia 0, Ano 0, Santuário**

_Santuário, logo após a antiga batalha de Hades_

- Dohko, meu amigo, tive um sonho com Athena.

- Diga, Shion.

- Ela quer que eu seja o Grande Mestre e que você vigie o selo de Hades.

- Lá em Rozan?

- É, amigo.

- Ah, tudo bem. Pelo menos eu é que não vou ter que restaurar sozinho essas ruínas. Hihihi.

- Eu também te amo, Dohko.

- Disponha. – Sorriso de menino.

_**Flash back do sonho com Athena.**_

_Shion estava dormindo no sonho. Haja cansaço._

_- Bom dia, Shion._

_- ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ_

_- Bom Dia, Shion._

_- ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!_

_- Eu disse: BOM DIA SHION!_

_- Ai! O QUÊ? ONDE? QUANDO?_

_- Bom dia pra você também, Shion. O que fazia dormindo?_

_- Descansando?_

_- É meio-dia._

_- E eu acabei de sair de uma big-batalha. – Bocejo. – Sabia?_

_- Eu sabia! – Olhar mortal. – Bem, não foi para isso que eu te acordei._

_- Ainda bem, não faz bem para a saúde._

_- Quero que você fique em frente a Rozan vigiando o selo de Hades._

_- Como assim?_

_- Isso mesmo. Você vai vigiar o selo de Hades. O Dohko vai ficar no Santuário e virar Grande Mestre._

_- Mas eu é que tenho que ser o Grande Mestre! O Dohko é um palermo lesmo! Ele não serve para ser Grande Mestre!_

_- O que te leva apensar nisso?_

_- Dá uma olhada no sonho dele._

**Sonho do Dohko**

_Dohko estava em uma praia, com milhares de peixes – fora da água – todos coloridos, com ele sentado em um divã de gelo e um peixe cor de rosa em uma cadeira anotando o que Dohko falava (Ok, o peixe era o psiquiatra)._

_- Então, Doutor Peixo. É isso. _

_- Senhor Dohko, eu sinto em te dizer que não existem caixas mágicas que falam e transmitem imagens. – Nisso passa um ser parecido com uma televisão com braços e pernas. – Ok, esses existem. Mas não existe uma dominação mundial por seres negros, gelados e se autodenominam Coca-Cola. É tudo coisa de sua cabeça._

_- Então como explica os sonhos com Darth Vader?_

_- O cara roxo que canta "_Amo você, você me ama..."

_- Não, esse é o Barnei! Darth Vader é o cara de voz engraçada. – Leia-se que ninguém entendia o significado da palavra "computada" na época. – E com tudo preto que usa uma espada de luzinha colorida que faz "zuiimmm"_

_- Achei que a espada fazia "zzzmmmmm"_

_- Isso não importa! A espada já até fez som da Britney Spears!_

_- Quem é Britney Spears?Aquela que largou o marido e raspou a cabeça a canta mal pra (censurado)?_

_- Essa mesma._

_- Também não existe. Não existe nada disso._

_- Mas você é um psiquiatra! Tem que pelo menos explicar o que eu sonho!_

_- Não existem psiquiatras!_

_- Como não? Você é um! Tem que existir._

_- Simples, eu não existo, sou coisa de sua mente palerma, lesma, cansada e perturbada._

_- Isso é ruim?_

_- Não. _

_- OOOOOOOOOOHHHH! OLHA LÁ!_

_- O quê?_

_- Um sundae voador!_

_- O que é sundae? _

_- É aquela coisa feita de sorvete e outros troços gostosos._

_- Graaaaannnnde explicação, lesmo._

_- Obrigado. – Parece que ele acreditou._

_- Ok, se convenceu que nada do que você vê nos seus sonhos existem?_

_- Ok, me convenceu. Agora sai pra lá e deixa eu dormir!_

_**Sonho do Shion**_

_- Ok, Shion, me convenceu, ele não é a pessoa certa pra ser o Grande Mestre. Ele me chamou de sundae voador._

_- Sério? Da última vez que eu estive no sonho dele eu fui uma barata extra-terrestre robotizada, seja lá o que for isso._

_- Avise ele quando vocês acordarem._

_**Fim do FlashBack**_

- Bem, Dohko meu amigo, então você irá pra Rozan.

**Dia 1, Ano 1, Rozan**

- Vai ser legal, ninguém pra me encher o saco! Waaaaaaaa! Que vida boa!

**Dia 3, Ano 1, Rozan**

- Ok, não é tão legal... Mas quase 300 anos passam rápido!

**Dia 8, Ano 1, Rozan**

- QUE MERDAAAAAAAAAAA! QUE LUGAR CHATO! EU PRECISO TIRAR O ATRASO! NÃO AGUENTO MAIS!

**Dia 18, Ano 1, Rozan**

- Vai, vai, isso! Isso! Que gostoso! Entra, entra! Isso!!! – Dohko estava... Bem... Fazendo aquilo que não pode. (1)

**Dia 234, Ano 1, Rozan**

- Bom dia, Flor! Bom Dia, Cupim! Bom dia, Dr. Peixo!

- Dohko, não sabia que sua imaginação era tão fértil a ponto.

- Você é só uma alucinação.

- Aprendeu rápido.

- Pois é. Ando tendo muito tempo pra pensar.

- Você só ficou aqui 234 dias. Ainda faltam 299 anos.

- OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Ainda vou aprender muita coisa! MUHAHUAHUAHAUHAU! Vou deixar aquele tonho do Shion no chinelo! Aquele lêmure burro!

- Posso ir agora? Sabia que nadar contra a maré, principalmente subindo uma cachoeira, não é fácil?

- Dane-se. Não sou eu.

- Obrigado pela consideração.

- Disponha.

**Dia 138, Ano 8, Rozan**

- OHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! Esse capim cresceu 12.123.438 cm nos últimos 8 anos! É uma média de 0,0000000000000000001 mm por segundo! OHHHHHH!

**Dia 94, Ano 14, Rozan**

**- **EU ESTAVA CERTO! DANE-SE DARWIN! Somos feitos de pó de estrelas! DANE-SE TEORIA EVOLUCIONISTA! VIVA BIN LADEM!

**Dia 96, Ano 37, Rozan**

- E então, senhorita Flor, o que acha? Sério? Bem, não acho que o Shion tenha me enganado... EU NÃO SOU TONHO E LESMO! Tá, você tem razão, sou tonho e lesmo sim. Tem tempo que não vejo o Dr. Peixo... Não sente falta dele? Ah, você nem chegou a conhecê-lo! Foi sua tatatatatatatatatatataratrisavó que conheceu! Ele era um bom cara.

**Dia 97, Ano 37, Rozan**

- DR PEIXO!

- Senhor, Dohko, o que faço aqui de novo?

- Senti sua falta! – Voz chorosa.

- Ok, o que quer agora?

- Quero te apresentar minha melhor amiga Flor. Diz 'oi' Flor!

-... – Flor é antipática e não diz nada.

- Ela ainda não fala. É mudinha.

- É pra rir ou chorar?

- Peixes choram?

- O seu é psiquiatra. Por que eu não posso chorar?

- É uma boa pergunta...

- Pensa na resposta e na próxima vez que nos encontrar-mos me fale.

- XAAU! Não achou ele legal, Flor? Não? Antipática!

**Dia 46, Ano 71, Rozan**

- Por que o doutor Peixo chora?

**Dia 329, Ano 96, Rozan**

- Inhummmmmmmmf! Pensaaaaaaaaa!

**Dia 1, Ano 129, Rozan**

-AAAAAAHHHHHHH! Agora eu sei! Cadê o doutor Peixo quando eu preciso dele?

**Dia 29, Ano 149, Rozan**

- Cadê o Doutor Peixo?

**Dia 30, Ano 149, Rozan**

- DOUTOR PEIXO! Que bom te ver por aqui!

- Diz logo!

- Eu descobri!

- O quê?

- A resposta pra sua pergunta.

- Qual foi minha pergunta?

- A que você perguntou.

- Até aí eu sei, mas qual foi?

- Você quem sabe, você perguntou!

- Então pelo menos fala a resposta!

- Eu não sei!

- Como não sabe? Você disse que sabia!

- Mas eu tô dizendo que não sei!

- Mas disse que sabia!

- Mas não sei agora!

- Vai se (censurado), Dohko!

**Dia 200 e lá vai bolinha, Ano 200 e alguma coisa, Rozan**

- Não acredito, Florzinha! O Shion fez isso? Sério? Mosca fofoqueira! Humpf! Mas aqui, sério, manda ela falar uma coisa pra o Shion pra mim? Manda ela falar que exercícios físicos e dieta natural deixa a gente mais sarado e com vida mais longa que aulas com o Mestre Kame.

**Dia XX, Ano 200 e lá vai porrada, Rozan**

- Oh! Um bebê descendo a cachoeira num barril! Sempre quis fazer isso! – O bebê num barril cai em cima dele. – É uma menina! O nome vai ser... Chun Li. Gosto de Street Fighter.

**Dia YY, Ano 200 e lá vai porrada + alguns aninhos, Rozan, dia em que Shiryu começou a treinar com Dohko.**

- OHHHHHHHHHH! Um menino! Chun Li, vem conhecer seu novo amiguinho!

- Sim, Mestre Ancião!

- Chun Li, este é Shiryu. Shiryu, esta é Chun Li.

- Shun... Rei (2)?

- Não, Chun Li.

- Shun Rei.

- Cammy (3).

- Shun rei.

- Juny.

- Shunrei.

- July.

- Shunrei.

- Rose.

- Shunrei.

- Sakura.

- Shunrei.

- Vega.

- Shunrei.

- Blanka.

- Shunrei.

- M. Bison.

- Shunrei.

- Ken.

- Shunrei.

- Dhalsin.

- Shunrei.

- Ok, você venceu.

**Dia ZZ, Ano 200 e perdi a conta, Rozan, Dia em que o selo de Hades foi quebrado.**

- Tô com saudades do Dr. Peixo.

**-.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.-**

**(1) Ok, bens, ele estava masturbando.**

**(2) Andei pesquisando e descobri que "Chun Li" é a forma chinesa de "Shunrei". Então basicamente é o mesmo nome, mas com fonética diferente.**

**(3) Todos os nomes que Dohko fala são de personagens de Street Fighter**

**Gente, essa one-shot foi feita em um momento de inspiração. e Antes que eu me esqueça, Saint Seiya não é meu, mas os créditos do Dr Peixo são meus, Ok? Se quiserem popularizar ele e usarem em uma de suas fics, eu vou agradecer, desde que ponham meus créditos, nem precisa pedir, é só me mandar o link da fic depois. D**

**Biejos **


End file.
